


Salvation is Created

by alacruxe



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Pendulum Arc, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alacruxe/pseuds/alacruxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji really isn't sure why they keep fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation is Created

If he's honest, Shinji really isn't sure why they keep fucking. What he is sure of is that it's not out of love, or really anything even close to a kind of affection; but it's not out of hate, either. Maybe it's not any kind of emotion that keeps drawing them together, into each other's arms, onto Shinji's futon in his Captain's quarters at the Fifth.

The sex is really, _really_ good, though. Sometimes it's a nearly silent thing, the two of them simply panting and grunting and Sosuke making these pathetic little rasping moans that sound to Shinji a lot like victory; sometimes they're talking the whole time, Shinji uttering guttural praise and crude commands that his lieutenant all-too-eagerly follows as he cries words of lust and ecstasy that probably wake the whole Division. Shinji's not stupid enough to believe any of it, of course, but the suspicion can always come later. When they're having sex, the sex is the only thing important.

And then they're collapsing against each other when everything's done, and Shinji's hair is a mess of tangles and sweat and Sosuke looks absolutely pathetic with that stupid, sated smile of his. He _knows_ it's all a farce, that they're just gonna wake up the next morning and everything will go back to the way it was before; but Shinji gets tired of their daily tension and _damn_ is a good fuck the best kind of relief. Seems Sosuke's in agreement most of the time, or at least the way he gazes fondly into Shinji's eyes as he gently combs out his hair likes to indicate it.

It's fucking weird, though, how easily Sosuke settles back into routine again in the morning. He's filing papers, running errands, sneaking around in Shinji's shadow like he always is, not even the slightest shift in his posture to indicate that he got brutally pounded nearly raw the night before. It's almost insulting. It's not like Shinji wants things to be all lovey-dovey between 'em like they're a couple or something, but he'd at least like the satisfaction of seeing Sosuke looking like their nights together actually exist. Instead, it's like it exists in its own weird vacuum universe where Sosuke's capable of expressing emotion beyond his usual mask.

Not that Shinji's complaining while it's happening. Not when he's got some soft European music going in the background, Sosuke pinned helpless beneath him with a leg hiked up over Shinji's shoulder and he's driving in with powerful, spiked thrusts that send his senses reeling because Sosuke's so fucking _tight_ and the way he's got his nails biting into Shinji's hips as the chorus echoes _Allelujah_ , oh, yeah, that's got him right at the peak--

No, he's not complaining as he comes and Sosuke is so absurdly coming with him at the exact same fucking time and they're making an absolute mess of the sheets but they can worry about it in the morning. Shinji's not complaining at all as he rolls onto his side with shallow gasps for breath, as he shuts his eyes and tracks his heartbeat as it begins to slow until it's matching the peaceful rhythm of the hymn.

Seems Sosuke's of similar mind, because he's curling into Shinji's body as though craving warmth. "Captain," he murmurs, reverently like a prayer, voice nearly fully muffled against Shinji's skin. It's absurd, but Shinji's tired enough that he doesn't really care, so he gives in and wraps his arm around Sosuke's body while he pulls up the sheets. They're still mostly clothed anyway, so Shinji doesn't have any illusions at all of an onset of cold, but the trapped warmth still feels pretty nice.

_Everything_ feels nice, even Sosuke--and, okay, maybe there is something like affection between them after all. Shinji likes the sex, he likes feeling like he's got the upper hand on the bastard, and it's become so routine these days that Shinji really _does_ like having someone around who really tests his intellect, his instincts.

Sosuke must really like it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> While I wrote this to [Spaseniye Sodelal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GJSbw8Ea2Os), a hymn by Pavel Chesnokov, the song would not have actually been written yet at the point when this story takes place. You are free to imagine any other hymn playing on Shinji's turntable.


End file.
